


Equal and Opposite

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, C137cest, Come Marking, Dual Sex Omegas, Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Rick knows a guy who knows a thing about a thing Rick is working on. Unfortunately this guy is locked up at Prison Planet AO and won't share the information unless Rick busts him out. Rick packs up Morty, planning to get arrested, track down their contact, and break out from within.There's just one teeny tiny little hitch Rick didn't account for: Planet AO staff are all on the Tri-Sex spectrum (Alpha, Beta, Omega) and inmates must be as well. All of them, whether they consent to the change or not.





	Equal and Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> T B H this is just an elaborate excuse for fucky incest porn, a lot of it, against a backdrop of RPG style quests and jailbreaking. Also Morty Whump.

Morty wondered what it said about him that he no longer felt true surprise when one of Rick’s adventures went wrong. It was, after years of hopping planets and dimensions, witnessing the sort of things that kept him up at night and made it hard to not just...scream when he thought about it. 

Not to say it was all bad, there was plenty of, if not actual good than, amazing. It was just hard to think about all of that or think it was all worth it when he was a few seconds away from being tossed into some space colony prison for a crime that he had actually committed, but only because Rick had forced him to. It wasn’t like he got a kick out of breaking into the homes of space politicians and dumping pounds of energy sucking eels into their tubs and pools or anything. 

Okay, actually, all the flailing and squealing had been pretty funny, and Rick’s energetic rants about bureaucracy and crushing the new intergalactic system before it could grow roots and become a ‘pus filled pimple on our metaphorical ass that stops us from sit-sit- being able to do our thang, Morty, without being a pain. We gotta rip it out now Morty, drain the puUUross **now**, while it’s just a little thing!’ had swayed him in the moment. 

But now that they were caught, which admittedly had been part of Rick’s plan, he was a lot less sure about what his grandfather had in mind for them. Maybe it was because getting picked up and processed had been a lot more embarrassing and painful than he’d expected. His skin was raw and red, still stinging from being roughly stripped down then blasted with cold sanitizer and scrubbed down while he squealed, His dick had gone full traitor and risen to attention while he was being dried with towels that felt like sandpaper under the cool, indifferently disgusted gaze of large, buff guards. Even when one had sneered, thin lips pulled back over sharp teeth, and started to harshly drag the scrapping fabric over his ass, between cheeks Morty was forced to hold apart, over his balls and cock, before a single thick finger had been jammed up his backside (“looking for contraband” a guard had grunted when Morty let out a shrill cry), he’d just gotten more shamefully hard. 

He hadn’t meant to! Maybe it was just his furry thing acting up, what with all of the guards being huge imposing humanoids with furry faces, animal ears poking out through holes in their helmets, mouths full of razor sharp teeth, claws that pierced their gloves, and tails. He thought the ones dealing with him might have been wolves or dogs, with their long bushy tails and triangular ears, but he wasn’t sure. He did know he’d jerked it to enough hentai that started just like this, with his part played by a busty girl who absolutely didn’t want what was about to happen, that his body felt like it knew where things were going. 

...he hoped that wasn’t where this was going, boner or not. He didn’t think he was equipped to handle whatever a bunch of seven foot tall wolf men were packing and was not eager to find out. Not...not that eager. 

Maybe a little curious, but just a little! And, honestly, all the touching hadn’t even felt good, the touches made cold and impersonal by thick padded gloves, the pressure very much on the painful side, and the way the guards had watched him had made his skin crawl and eyes burn with mortified tears. But there he’d been, hard as a rock, cock leaking in long strings, shaking as he’d finally been shoved into a room with his grandpa. Who, true to form, had taken one look at Morty and rolled his eyes. They were both naked, which wasn’t a wholly uncommon occurrence in their lives, yet Morty felt like he was the only one truly exposed. 

“You’re an embarrassment.” Rick told him flatly as they were maneuvered over to matching bare metal chairs. Morty’s face had bloomed with heat, fighting the chill that had seeped into his bones. “Are y-you this hard up, you little pervert? Need some alone time with t-t-these guys, let th-urp-em finish you off? Is there anything that won’t get you going?””

There wasn’t anything to say to that and, in a strange way, he’d been grateful for being manhandled down into the uncomfortable metal chair and held there with uncomfortable straps at his wrists, waist, ankles, and neck, with a metal headband around his skull, keeping him facing forward. He became considerably less grateful when long needle tipped mechanical arms came down from the ceiling and arranged around him in a loose circle. Morty’s eyes widened in alarm, focus narrowing down to the gleaming points and the iridescent fluid beading at the tips.

“The fuck is this shit?” Rick, just out of Morty’s line of vision, demanded. “If I had known you were handing out dr-dru- the good shit I wouldn’t have gotten so whAahhsted beforehand.” 

That was a lie. If anything Rick would have drank even more and maybe added his own drugs to the mix, just to see how it turned out. “You should know that freak is a lightweight. Can’t hold his shit; starts crying a-an-and humping everything he can get on his tiny dick on. I wouldn’t want to see that if I could help it but y-y-you fuckers can do what you want. Don’t say I didn’t want you though, it’s sick shit and he’s got idiot strength, so once he latches on he won’t finish until he’s done using you like his favorite anime b-body pillow.” 

“Rick!” Morty strained against the straps, shame warming his body and making his cock twitch, precum beading and falling away from the shaking tip. Fuck him, could there be a worse time for this? Why was he still so turned on!? He felt like shit, would have been happier crawling into a hole to just die if it saved him from the scornful looks he could feel raking over his exposed body and the contempt in Rick’s voice, and yet he was still hard enough to pound nails. His toes curled against the cold metal of the floor; he really was some kind of freak. He’d known that already, had long since decided it was some kind of genetic thing because Rick was the God of Freaky shit, and yet he felt small and pathetic. 

Small like his dick apparently, thanks a lot Rick.

He didn’t think it was actually small. Average, according to the internet but maybe compared to the blaster Rick had flopping between his legs it was small. But that was fine! Not everyone wanted to be pounded with something that was practically a fist and arm, there were plenty of people who would appreciate Morty’s size. Jessica was a petite woman and, if not for the fact Morty was court mandated to stay at least 200 meters from her until the next court hearing, he was sure she’d be more interested in someone like him over a freak of nature like Rick. How did he even walk, let alone run, with all of *that* anyway. 

“Rick Sanchez, and partner-” A toneless digital voice, neither male nor female and with a clipped, echoing quality, spoke. Morty’s eyes darted around, trying to find the source but all he could see was the small crowd of guards, armed and expressionless, standing by the door. Then again someone could be right behind him and he’d be unable to turn his head to see them. 

Rick scoffed. “Sidekick, at best.” Morty sighed. 

“You have been accused of more crimes than we have time to recount, including multiple counts of murder, smuggling, drug dealing, weapons charges, crimes against decency and nature, and terrorism. How do you plead?” 

“Not guilty, dawg.” Rick drawled. Morty was faintly surprised, since they wanted to go to prison and all (There was a guy who knew some things about a thing Rick was interested in but was serving no less than a billion life sentences for accidentally blowing up a small planet. The guy was willing to help Rick out, in exchange for being broken out. Naturally this meant going to prison themselves, and breaking themselves out while saving Rick’s contact, as opposed to just...a normal rescue attempt.) Why plead not guilty when conviction was the goal?

“Plea entered. Judgement decided. Guilty, on all charges.” The voice droned. “Sentence: Imprisonment on prison planet Alpha Omega for the rest of your lives, natural or unnatural, with no chance of parole. The necessary tracking devices, vaccines, and genetic modifications will be administered.” 

The mechanical arms lowered and started to descend. A beat then Rick spoke, low and calm in contrast to Morty’s panicked “What, what, nonononono!?!”: “Genetic modification? For what?”

One of the guards laughed, Morty couldn’t tell which one. There was a clicking sound, a low whirling and then “Alpha Omega is staffed entirely by Alpha Dynamic personal, Prime level. Having all inmates on the same tri-sex spectrum makes order easier to maintain. In accordance with your sentence the change will be permanent.”

Rick growled and the sounds of a struggle filled the room. “No one f-fuc- that wasn’t in the brochure! There’s no way I’m doing this weird furry di-di-wolf cock bullshit! I’m no O series Rick, this isn’t that sort of show, we don’t have the rating for that, we’ll never make a hundred- I want a lawyer! Let me out, this wasn’t the plan. Fuck. Fuck, M-Morty, you gotta-”

“You entered your plea while of sound mind and body, there is no grounds to demand council now. Please sit still and allow the procedure to be finished. Excessive movement may result in injury.” The needles inched closer, ice cold tips grazing Morty’s skin. He tried to shrink back, threat of injury be damned, but there was nowhere to go.

Even if there had been the way the guards shifted, swaying a little as their arms crossed, uncrossed, bulged with more muscle than any creature had a right to have, told him he wouldn’t have gotten far. It wouldn’t take much to hold him down and, fuck, no, he wasn’t going to think about being held down, strong hands around his wrist, a bigger, heavier body pressing him down while mocking words were cooed in his ear. 

Why was he like this? 

Rick was cursing, loud and furious, in no less than five distinct languages and must have been struggling hard because Morty could hear metal scraping against metal. The guards all moved minutely, heads turning towards Rick, but none made any attempts to get closer or even looked all that concerned. 

“Administering vaccines.” The voice droned. Morty shrieked. Rick shouted. The arms descended and all Morty could do was scream again as his skin was pierced; the pain was sharp but fleeting, swiftly drowned out by the strange sensation of something thick and cool being pushed into his body. He felt it under his skin, spreading swiftly through him, and leaving tingling in it’s wake. By the time the needles withdrew, chambers empty of the shining fluid, his whole body was buzzing like his hands did when he fell asleep with them trapped under his body. 

Rick went quiet abruptly and, as the arms pulled back into the ceiling and panels slid into place to hide them away, Morty found that most disturbing of all. Rick was rarely quiet, and sure as hell not after something like this. Where was the ranting and raving, the threats of violence, the promises to fuck each and every person involved’s mother *and* father then send the video to SpaceHub in a revenge porn plot. 

Yet as the guards stepped forward and peeled Morty out of his seat, only for him to pitch forward because his legs were numb and refused to support him, his grandfather put up no protest. Morty turned his suddenly too heavy head, blinking leaden eyelids as he did, to watch as Rick was unstrapped and put on his feet. Rick, he noted bitterly, seemed just fine to stand on his own as he was manhandled into a set of energy manacles that, once closed around his wrist, shot out more strands of purple light to wrap around the man’s waist then down between his legs to bind each ankle. 

Rick’s face was a blank mask, the only hint of emotion a dark shadow that passed over his eyes when he caught Morty looking. He turned away without any further hint of acknowledgement. “What’s the policy on omegas here? Separate facility?” 

One of the guards holding Morty up snorted, icy exterior cracking to give way to a nasty smile. “No policy, no facility. Once the change is done we drop you in the middle of the GenPop village. I wouldn’t worry too much old man, I doubt anyone will be interested in a dried up omega.” 

Rick sneered, serious facade lost in an instant. “Not me, you stupid mu-mu- Him!” Rick jerked his head towards an increasingly foggy brained Morty. Keeping his eyes open and his head from lulling to the side under its own weight was taking almost everything he had in him. It was hard, so hard, to follow Rick’s words at all let alone understand what they were supposed to mean. 

Omega? Him? 

What a funny word. 

The guard on Morty’s other side leaned in, pressing his velvety nose right against Morty’s skin. It felt cool and tickled; Morty giggled in spite of himself. Rick sighed loudly. The guard hummed thoughtfully then huffed out a laugh against his shoulder. 

“Old man’s right, this one is going to be an omega. His temp is already jumping.”

Another sigh. “Mortys always are. ...not always, infinite possibilities, but this one couldn't be a bigger bitch if he trUrghied.” 

Morty’s world spun on its axis and the shadows at the edge of his vision were creeping in. Was it hot? He felt so hot. He stumbled forward, swaying when his captors yanked him back harshly and, finally, he legs gave out. He topped down to his knees, arms held tight and stretched near painfully above him, and gagged. 

Did he have a fever?

Someone laughed meanly. “You’ll just have to find an alpha to claim him. I’d find someone strong enough to keep him safe fast thought, the minute an omega hits the planet all sorts of freaks come rolling out to get a taste. They like to pass them around a little, break them in, before someone takes them to keep.” 

“Or,” Someone pulled Morty backwards to collide against a warm, solid surface. He blinked, groaning as the world shook and dropped away or- oh no, he was rising up, held in strong arms. “There’s always the staff.” 

Someone growled. Morty shivered, turned his head to bury his face against cool, stuff something, and whined. Fingers carded through his hair; Morty sighed, muscles relaxing and body melting under the soft touch. 

“Everyone likes having a cute little omega to warm their bunk. ...if you ask nicely we might even keep him on the station, treat him real nice, breed him up. We shave time off for pups.” 

There was a yelp and a shuffling noise, followed by a loud, fleshy thump and loud smacks and grunts. Morty tried to pry his eyes open to see what was happening but a soft crooning noise drug him further down, filled his ears and drowned out everything else. Under the steady petting and rhythmic noise he drifted away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Rick made a face, fleeting and unreadable, before turning his head to the side and looking everywhere but at Morty. "Enough of that shit, Morty. W-we gotta get down-down to- mark you, to keep you from getting literally fucked to death in that new pussy of yours the minute we land." 
> 
> Morty stared, face burning hot and stomach twisting painfully. That place between his legs clenched strangely, a fluttering feeling making itself known through the waves of pain. "Oh geeze. I- that's uh-oh fuck. What?" 
> 
> "I'm going to piURPss on you Morty. All over you. Maybe jerk off on you, if I can get it up. So, close your e-eyes." Morty's mouth dropped open. "Mouth too, unless you're into that sort of shit. Grandpa doesn't judge Morty, no kinkshaming, ever, I'm all about letting your frUrpak flag fly Morty, so if this gets your dick hard and that makes you feel better that's fine, but I'm 67% sure my piss will melt your stomach lining." 
> 
> Morty shut his mouth with an audible click.


End file.
